


Tubbo and Tommy go shopping

by Kawaiilie



Category: Tubbo and Tommy - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Minecraft, No Fluff, No Smut, Short, Story, mcyt - Freeform, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiilie/pseuds/Kawaiilie
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy go shopping for some minecraft toys and items.NO SMUTNO FLUFFJUST 2 DUDES GOING ON AN ADVENTURE
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Tubbo and Tommy go shopping

No-ones POV:

Tommy and Tubbo finally met up again!   
Happily, the decided they were going to EBGames to get some minecraft stuff for their desks.   
“Bye Mum!” Tommy shouted, grabbing Tubbo by the hand and running out the door, “We’ll be home at 6pm!”   
The boys walked, and soon got on a bus to take them to the city.

“Woahh! Tommy, this place is so much bigger than at my place!” Tubbo gasped, staring at all the toys and knickknacks at the EBGames store. “Yeah! It’s cool, innit?” Tommy smiled. Walking over to the back of the store, he picked up a diamond sword. “Yo I’m going to stab you in real life bitch!” He laughed, pointing his sword at Tubbo. “Not if I get you first!” Tubbo picked up a sword as well, and pointed it at Tommy. The two boys laughed and decided they were going to buy them both, as well as some little minecraft mini-figures.

“Sucks you have to go tomorrow...” Tommy sighed, looking down at the ground. Tubbo shrugged, “at least I will always have this sword! It reminds me of you!” “Hey what’s that supposed to mean?!” Tommy and Tubbo laughed. Forgetting about Tubbo leaving, they got on the bus to go back to Tommy’s house.


End file.
